


keep me on the edge

by orphan_account



Series: IT [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pls be nice i havent wrote smut before, Smut, THEY ARE ADULTS BTW, They are also in college, richie is kinda dom in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ No ,” Eddie whined, “Richie. Rich, why did you stop?”“Oh,” Richie shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe it’s because you lost. ”//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	keep me on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be nice if this is bad im a virgin an d a lesbian so i rlly have no idea how sex works

It started with a bet.

Something small that turned into something big.

It happened during the night, when Eddie was spooning Richie, just about to fall asleep he Richie broke the silence, “Eds.”

Eddie hummed, still half asleep.

“Eddie.”

“What?” He snuggled his face in his boyfriends back, his voice quiet and laced with sleep.It was also slightly annoyed, since he’d much rather be asleep than having a conversation.

“I have a question,” Richie whispered.

“Mhm,” Eddie mumbled, slightly dozing off.

“Who do you think will ask each-other out first,” Richie asked, “Ben or Bev?”

“Eddie!” He whispered harshly when he didn’t get a reply.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddie yawned, “‘M awake. What did you ask?” 

“Who do you think will ask each other out first? Ben or Bev?” Richie turned in Eddie’s arms, making sure he was still awake. 

Eddie groaned, pulling his arms away from Richie and slapping an arm over his eyes, “Are you serious? Were talking about this  now? ”

“Yes,” Richie grinned, rolling onto Eddie.

“You’re heavy,” Eddie shoved Richie off him, “Also, why are you asking?”

“Lets have a bet.”

“Why?” Eddie asked, “Why a bet? Why discuss this at one A.M? Why Bev and Ben?”

“One, because they’re fun. Two, because why not. And three,” Richie held up three fingers in the air, “they need to get their shit together.” 

“Well, true,” Eddie mumbled, “I say Ben.”

“ What? ” Richie propped his head on his hand, “Ben? Pfft. As if, he’s too scared.” 

“I dunno, man,” Eddie said, “Seems pretty brave to me.”

“Are you cheating on me with Ben?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiled at Richie, “totally. The sex is way better. I love the way he reads poems to me.”

“But, baby,” Richie pulled him on his chest, “I can make sex jokes,” he said then grinned, “During sex!” 

“No,” Eddie slapped his forehead gently, “ _ absolutely  _ not. Thats not a way to turn me on.”

“Mhm,” Richie tightened his grip around Eddie leaning up, “I can figure out other ways though,” he whispered, grinning at Eddie’s shiver. 

“Anyway,” Richie leaned back, “what do you want me to do if you win?”

“Um,” Eddie said, drawing the ‘m’ out, “You do the laundry for a whole month.”

Richie nodded, “sounds boring.”

“Thats why I picked it,” Eddie said, running his fingers through Richie’s hair, “what about you, what will you do?”

Richie smiled at him, pressing a loud, wet kiss to Eddie’s forehead, “You’ll see,” he said, pushing Eddie to his side of the bed and Richie turned, going to bed.

Eddie frowned, “thats not fair,” he whispered before falling asleep himself.

He didn’t expect to lose though, didn’t expect Beverly to announce that her and Ben got together and  _ she  _ asked _him_. Didn’t expect to see that winning grin on Richie’s face. 

He also didn’t expect to be making out with Richie that same day, feeling Richie press hot kisses against his face as he ripped off anything on Eddie’s body.

He knew there was a punishment to him losing the bet, but he didn’t feel bad. He felt like he was in heaven as Richie grinned at him pressing kisses all over his body.

“Lay down,” Richie said, lightly pushing Eddies body.

“You’re—“ Eddie pointed to Richie’s body, “You’re still dressed.”

Richie smiled at him, “I know,” he said and leaned over Eddies body, sliding down his underwear.

Eddie watched as his cock slapped against his belly and he let out a little moan when Richie grabbed it. 

“You’re about to have the time of your life, baby,” Richie murmured before he started jerking him off, moving his hand quick and fast.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , ” Eddie moaned, digging his hands into the bed sheets, jerking his hips up into Richie’s hand.

He knew he wasn’t gonna last long.

He was right too, after a few minutes he was calling out to Richie, trying to warn him.

“Rich —  _oh_ —  Richie,” He panted, “I’m— I’m gonna—“

And then it stopped. 

Richie pulled his hand away quickly, watching in satisfaction as Eddie thrusted into nothing.

“ _ No _ ,” Eddie whined, “Richie. Rich, why did you stop?”

“Oh,” Richie shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe it’s because you  _lost_. ”

“This is my punishment?”

Richie nods, “Yeah, and your not coming until I give you permission.”

Eddie lets out a noise, “you’re gonna kill me.”

“Well,” Richie says, grabbing his cock again, “I guess you’ll just have to die without coming. Sad death, yeah?”

He started slowly, listening to Eddie whimper as he thrusted into his hand.

He picked up his pace waiting for the moment that Eddie was just on the edge, ready to fall into that sweet, sweet abyss, then he pulled away. 

He did it again and again and again until Eddie was about to cry.

“Fuck,” Eddie wiped his eyes, “God, Richie.”

“You wanna come?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Eddie pleads, on the edge of tears.

“Okay. You can come,” Richie says and Eddie sighs in relief, “you’ve been so good, you deserve it.”

Richie bends down, putting Eddie’s cock in his mouth and Eddie thrusts up, not expecting the warmth of Richie’s mouth.

“Oh, Christ,” he moans, “ _fuck_ ,  Richie. ”

Richie bobs his head and Eddie reaches down, letting his hand tangle in Richie’s hair.

He feels himself teeter on the edge, “Richie - oh, God — Richie I’m gonna-“ and then he falls.

Eddie swears he blacks out for a moment as waves of pleasure roll over him over and over again and he can hear himself moan loudly.

When he’s came back to present Richie’s mouth isn’t on him anymore. 

Instead, he’s standing with his dick in his hand and he’s staring at Eddie, his breath ragged.

“That was so _fucking_ hot,” Richie says, breaking the silence and he quickly walks over to Eddie and he puts his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, pressing their lips together. 

Eddie can feel how wet Richie’s hand is from jerking off himself and Eddie finds it gross as fuck, but he can’t seem to care when Richie is kissing him like this. 

The kiss isn’t too harsh and its full with love and it makes Eddie feel warm in so many ways.

Richie leans away a second before leaning back in, pressing quick kisses to Eddies mouth and, god, Eddie is so in love.

“I love you,” Richie mumbles against Eddies mouth and Eddie gets all giddy like a school girl but Richie also has to ruin that by saying, “But you made me fail no nut November.”

Eddie pulls away, shoving Richie, “You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” Richie nods in reply. 

“You wanna shower?” Richie asks after pressing another kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“In a minute.”

“Ooh, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says, “you know how much germs are in come? You might get the come disease!”

“You’re so gross,” Eddie laughs, “but, I’ll survive, I kiss you everyday, so.”

“Are you saying I have a lot of germs?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says before leaning in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this in one sitting so i could have richie say “you made me fail no nut november” huh
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
